Star Wars: A New Hope Plus One
by Candyqueen-sama
Summary: After being frozen in carbonite for nearly two decades Anakin wakes up to be used in Dath Sidious' grand sheme of planetary conquest. When Luke Skywalker destroys the Death Star he saves not only billions of lives but also his broken father. Together as a family the Skywalkers now embark on a mission to stop the evil Sith Lord once and for all to fulfill the prophecy. AU
1. Catalyst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

 **AN:**

 **Okay. So I did it again. I had an idea and wrote a story, although my other one is not finished, yet. I promise I'll work on that.**

 **This story starts in the middle of Star Wars: A New Hope. I made some drastic changes to the storyline, you might want to know.**

 **1\. Anakin never turned into Darth Vader.**

 **2\. Padmé still died.**

 **3\. Anakin was lost after Order 66.**

 **4\. Mara Jade is Vader's replacement. (Yeah I know the time line does not add up but this is FF and there is just so much dramatic potential with this choice!)**

 **5\. Obi-Wan didn't die on the Death Star. However, he was injured by Mara.**

 **6\. The Death Stars's weakness is a little more complicated. I always thought the chain reaction was a little OP.**

 **That should be all for now. Enjoy. If there are any questions, I'll bee happy to answer them.**

* * *

Luke Skywalker barely managed to trudge to his provided cot. Finally there he just let himself fall into the soft covers.

Much had happened in the last days. He left his home, began training as a Jedi, rescued a princess and barely escaped from the Death Star.

Their escape could have gone better, he thought, but at least everyone was alive. Ben had been seriously injured by that redhead. He would pull through he medics had assured him, but he might never walk again.

Luke sighed. The old man had grown on him. Tomorrow they would be debriefed about the plans of that planet destroying battle station. He hoped there was anything they could do about it. He felt uncomfortable with such a danger flying around the galaxy. Also he was furious what it had done to Princess Leia. To have her home destroyed right before her eyes... He could not even imagine the pain she had been in.

Luke had much on his mind, but after some time exhaustion pulled him into a deep slumber.

The next morning had the rebel base buzzing with nervous elation. They finally had something in their hands against the empire. The power of the Death Star however had shocked everyone.

Luke had been invited to a presentation on the matter of the Death Star. In front of the room Luke saw Princess Leia conversing with a group of important looking people. When she saw him approach, she excused herself and walked to him. "Luke. It is good to see you. I hope the accommodations were to your linking."

Luke nodded and bowed his head slightly. "Yes, thank you, Princess."

The Princess shook her head. "No. I should be thanking you, Luke. You and the others saved me and the plans. Now we have a chance against that monstrosity."

"Are you alright? After all that's happened..."

"I'm okay. How is Master Kenobi? I heard he would be okay." Leia interrupted him.

Luke noticed the subject change, but decided not to comment on it. "He'll survive. But he might never walk again."

"I'm sorry." Leia dropped her gaze.

"So am I, but all of us survived. That's all that matters, right?" Luke said trying to raise her spririts.

"No, not everybody survived." Leia whispered. Luke flinched, of course, all the people of her planet died.

"Princess, I..." Luke began.

"The meeting is starting. We should go in." Leia said and tore her gaze from him and went into the room.

Luke stood dumbfounded in the hallway. He had only make her feel worse.

A hand clapped on his shoulder. "Oi, kid, don't you want to go in?"

Luke just nodded and followed Princess Leia in with Han at his side.

* * *

"So, they want to blast open this vent as a way towards a catalyst? Which then has to be removed so that the station blows itself up? And you are crazy enough to try it?" Han asked Luke at dinner.

Luke swallowed and looked at Hans seriously. "Of course. That battle station destroyed Alderaan in the blink of an eye. Just look at the Princess, can you imagine the pain and desperation the Death Star could inflict on the galaxy?"

"That doesn't mean you have to play hero, kid. There are lots of rebels here to do the job." Han sighed and tore his bread apart.

"You don't understand. There is something inside me that tells me, I have to do it." Luke explained experated.

"Are you sure it's inside you? I mean the last time I saw Princess was in the med bay." Han's eyebrows rose and he smirked.

Luke sighed. "This has nothing do with her."

"You sure? I saw the way you looked at her." Han chuckled, when Luke began to blush.

"I... She. Okay. Perhaps she is part of the reason, but I feel like this is part of my destiny."

Han sighed. "Again with this Force non-sense?"

"Yes." Luke said. "You may not believe in it, but I feel it."

"Of course. So you decide to take part in this suicide mission." Han sighed. "Be realistic. You fly to a battle station that can annihilate a whole planet. Then you blast a hole into a exhaust vent, so that you can fly into the very core of the Death Star. There you remove some kind of unknown catalyst and after that you fly out on your merry way, while the whole station explodes due to an energy overload."

"Yes, that's what I will do."

* * *

Luke tried not to feel too overwhelmed. They had nearly lost the whole battalion of X-wings to blast that vent open and now the whole operation lay on his shoulders. Taking a deep breath he flew further towards the core and the catalyst.

Fortunately, the vent was not fitted with cannons like the surface of the Death Star. Therefore it was a quiet ride, while his fellow pilots were engaged with the TIE fighters of the Empire outside.

"I am approaching the target. Preparing to fire." Luke stated as he saw the end of the vent.

He activated his proton launchers and they hit home.

"Target hit." Luke stated relieved and started to turn around his fighter.

"Luke." The voice of Princess Leia cut through his communication device. "The catalyst is still operational. You need to investigate. Hurry."

Luke cursed, he could not see anything behind the smoke screen.

Use the force. He heard. Remembering the training session on board of the Falcon, Luke stretched out his senses and closed his eyes. He felt his surroundings and tried to locate the catalyst.

There! He navigated his fighter to fire the laser cannons at the catalyst, but something stopped him. It felt... Human. Luke furrowed his brow. He needed to put an end to this.

That was when he felt it. A weak whisper in the force. Help. Make it stop.

"It's human." Luke reported. "I..."

"What? That doesn't matter. Destroy it." The commander stated.

The force around him was agitated, begging him to save that man. Luke was breathing heavily.

"Luke! Do it"

Luke shook his head and trembled. "I can't. The Force it..."

"Skywalker, pull yourself together!"

Luke was silent. "R2 open the hatch."

"Luke!" He deactivated his communicator.

R2 was beeping behind him. "Just do it! Keep the engines running. We will be out in no time." Luke commanded.

The hatch opened and Luke jumped into a hallway, that was connected to the vent and now accessible due to his proton torpedoes. He approached a door that was hanging open and entered the core room.

A human male was strapped to a contraption. He was thrashing around. Also, he was sweating profusely and his eyes were unfocused. His blond hair stuck to his skin. A jolt of electricity went through him and he screamed in agony.

"Help..." He rasped between deep breaths.

Luke who had been frozen on the spot, bolted towards the man like he was struck by lightning. "Calm down. Where is the control?"

Lule was looking around franticly. The man regarded Luke with feverish blue eyes and then he looked at the wall nearby. A control panel was there. Luke ran towards it and pressed the control button.

A warning appeared on the screen. _Removing the catalyst while charging may result in self destruction._ Luke smiled and proceeded. The console asked him to enter a password.

Panic was rising in Luke. "It's asking for a password" Luke shouted.

The man groaned and screamed as another jolt of electricity went through him. After a pause he rasped. "Va... der... Try it."

Luke nodded and held his breath. It worked. Luke couldn't believe it and simply stared at the green screen. A countdown had appeared on the screen. Estimated time until power overdrive 02:56:14... 02:54:23...

Coughing behind him drew Luke back to the situation at hand.

"We need to get out of here." Luke stated urgently and ran towards the man. He slung the man's arm around his shoulder and hurried towards his fighter... his one seat fighter. Luke sighed. "Well that will be a tight fit."

The man was lighter than his huge frame would have suggested. Luke hurled himself and the man into the cockpit. "Urgh. Why is the Force so persistent on saving you. " He barely had enough space to grab the controls. He tried to wriggle into comfortable position, but a pained moan made him stop. "R2 close the hatch."

The astromech droid fiddled his response and off they were.

Luke activated his communicator again. "Red five reporting in. The catalyst is removed. The Death Star will self destruct in approximately two minutes."

"Don't do that again, Red Five. You had us at our wit's end. Attention to all fighters. The Death Star will self destruct in two minutes. Everyone get out of there fast.

Luke was halfway through the vent, when he felt the man under and beside him shift and dry heave. "Oh no. You don't." But it was already too late. The smell of vomit penetrated the small cockpit and Luke felt the warm substance on his pant leg. "Urgh. Hold yourself together. You are safe, just a little more."

He still had half a minute left when he exited the vent. Luke took a deep breath. "We are out of the vent. I need a medical team in the hangar."

"Roger."

When Luke's path was clear, he engaged the hyper drive to get out of there fast. Smiling he speeded towards the rebel base, when he felt the Death Star explode.

* * *

 **Whew. That was it! Do you like it? Please leave a review!**

 **I am really excited for the next chapter (That's the one I wrote first) It's were Anakin has more screen time.**


	2. Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **And here is the next chapter. It's time for some serious Anakin action!**

 **Have fun ;P**

* * *

His throat felt like the sands of his home planet. Coldness seemed to seep out of his very pores. He could not make out his surroundings. Dark, blurred forms swam around his vision and there was this head-splitting beep. Shivering, he shook his head to get rid of it, but a sense of vertigo made him stop. Was he falling?

Groaning he recognized he was lying on a cold, hard floor. The cold felt good on his head. He shifted and lay on his back. Burred lights doubled his already pounding headache. He shut his eyes instinctively. Where was he anyway?

Taking a deep breath he tried to center himself in the force. Like greeting an old friend, he felt its soft tendrils caressing his aches. He had been in Palpatine's office, because… Padmé!

This thought rattled his whole being and everything was in his head was in order. Padmé had been in danger! His angel needed him and here he was lying on the floor. His eyes flew open and he got on all fours, trembling. He still could not see clearly. The sounds around him became coherent and he could make out a sinister chuckle.

"How splendid, that you have decided to join us, boy."

Ice clawed his heart. He knew that voice. "Palpatine." He rasped, stumbling slightly but finally getting to his feet.

"I had become rather accustomed to seeing your desperate face in my office, but I'm in need of your… talents, Anakin." Palpatine sneered while inspecting his fingernails.

Anakin was confused at this statement, but let it slide as he swayed on his feet. Looking for support he supressed his nausea. Urgh, the headache had come back with full force. "Never. You are the evil Sith! I will never bow to you. When the order hears about this, they will…"

Anakin was not able to finish his sentence, because of the bile rising in his throat. Vomiting in front of his enemy was definitely not on his to-do list today. Force, why was he so weak?

Palpatine laughed at his weakness. "Little Skywalker, don't you remember? You already told them. Mace Windu and his merry band of Jedi was as pathetic as you are right now. I killed them all and you are mine."

Eyes wide, Anakin remembered. He had been powerless against the Sith Lord. He hadn't been able to save Windu, he had lost himself in Palpatine's half truths and lost his focus, which lead to his defeat by the hands of Palpatine.

Growling, he pushed from the wall and grabbed as much power as the force could offer him for a force push, but the Sith was faster and had him choking against the wall. Instinctively his hands behand to claw at the invisible force. He couldn't breathe. His head was spinning like a crashing fighter.

"You may have turned down my offer of joining me at my side as Vader but I still have some use for you." Anakin's struggles were creasing. The force vanished around Anakin leaving him falling. He was powerless when the next wave of nausea had him vomiting. He was freezing even more as he lay shivering on the cold, cold floor. He felt so weak. Black dots swam in his vision. He was still coughing, he registered. He had lost. He was failed.

Palpatine turned away in disgust. "Get him ready for the tests."

* * *

If Anakin needed to describe the new room he was in, it would have been white. While his headache had subsided slightly, he was immensely uncomfortable. They had injected him with something and he was unable to focus on anything, including the force.

There was a mirror-like pane on one of the walls. He could not move much. The chair was made of metal. What had happened with the other Jedi anyway? A slight buzzing sound came from behind him. There was also the exit. He could not see it. Did they observe him? His hands were strapped to the chair.

Groaning Anakin laid his head on the table. Not comfortable either, his hands were still shackled to the chair, which was made out of metal. What did Palpatine want from him? The buzzing behind him turned into a swishing sound. Someone had come through the exit. He sat up again. He was uncomfortable. He blamed the drug. He blamed his failure. He had lost.

A man dressed in a white lab coat came from the exit and set a strange device on the table. He spoke into a recording device. "Test Sequence for Amplifying Energy Sources through the use of Midichlorians. Test Subject 37a. I will begin this experiment by reassessing the presumed midichlorian count of over 20,000 midichlorians per cell."

The man fit well into the white room, Anakin thought. When the man moved to take a blood sample from Anakin, Anakin shifted slightly. "What are you doing? They already tested that, you know?"

Anakin was thoroughly ignored. "Oi, I was talking to you, man in white. What's your name? Ow."

The man had taken the blood sample. "Sending the sample to the labatory." With that he left the room through the exit. The exit was behind Anakin. He was thirsty and uncomfortable. The chair was out of metal. He could not move. He needed to get out of here! He just needed to focus. The exit was right behind him. The force swivelled around him.

He wondered, if there was anyone behind that mirror glass. Of course there was, he could feel it through the force. "Hello, I'm thirsty. Could I get something to drink?"

No answer. What had he been doing again? It had been important. He had a headache and the chair was uncomfortable.

The exit swished again and the man came in with a datapad. How long had he been gone? He also put a red ball on the table. It was red and drew Anakin's gaze towards it. "The midichlorian count of subject 37a has been ascertained at 23,412 midichlorians per cell." He set the datapad down and looked at Anakin for the first time. "Subject 37a, move this ball with the force."

Confused, Anakin tore his gaze from the red, not white, ball. "You mean me?"

The man nodded. "Yes."

Anakin furrowed his brow. "What did you want me to do? Could you bring me some water? I am really thirsty and this chair is uncomfortable."

The man stayed professional. "Move the ball with the force."

Anakin blinked and nodded. "Easy." The ball hovered. Anakin smiled at his accomplishment. The chair was uncomfortable, though. He looked at his hands. They were shackled to the chair.

"Subject 37a has access to the force, yet, is unable to focus it for an extended period of time. The midichlorians are fully operational." The man noted. Anakin looked back. The red ball was lying on the table again. Shouldn't it be floating? He had a headache.

"Proceeding with the experiment."

The exit swished again. Two droids with a strange device came in. One connected it to the chair out of metal. The other put a something with lots of cables on Anakin's head.

"Brain activity is normal for these circumstances. Initiating power burst."

The strange device connected to the uncomfortable chair began humming. "Hey, what are you..." Anakin began, but had to stop, when he felt energy flowing through his cells. Gritting his teeth he tried to wriggle out of the chair, but no avail. He felt as if they were frying his insides. Grunting, he closed his eyes. He tried to summon the force, but that made the pain only worse. His cells were about to explode.

Then as suddenly as it had come, the energy was pulled from him leaving him winded and breathing heavily. His head was too heavy and the headache had grown. Before it had felt as if fire was flowing trough his veins, but now he was left with a cold emptiness. His ears were ringing he could barely make out, that the man was recording his findings again.

"… energy level has risen by 304%… Calculating needed power for planetary destruction... judging by brain activity subject can withstand needed energy level... was a success."

Anakin tried to fight the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him. The man gave some orders to the droids. He felt a slight pricking sensation, then everything began spinning.

He was dragged by men in white armour. Is that Rex?, Anakin wondered, but dismissed the thought. He would not be here. He was not in that room anymore! Was this a rescue? Anakin hoped so, the lack of urgency however told him otherwise. He felt humiliated, being dragged like this.

"Can... walk by... myself." He slurred, trying to get to his feet. But his guards ignored him and did not lighten their pace. Anakin stumbled after them but tripped over his own feet. In the end they dragged him through numerous hallways. He lost the contents of his stomach along the way once or twice, so by the time they had arrived at his cell the annoyed guards shoved him into it and left him on the cold floor. He was shivering, uncomfortable and felt truly exhausted. Sleep claimed him right there and then.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been in this cell. However he had been able to keep track of his meagre meals and the injections with this stupid drug. 17 meals and 12 injections. He was frustrated since he had not been able to escape, although he was not shackled or deprived of the force. He simply could not focus the force.

Speaking of the force. It was growing more and more agitated. He knew this feeling. It was trying to warn him of something and he was sure that he had been having visions. Everytime he managed to sleep he would wake up thrashing around bathed in sweat. He was never able to remember his dreams. They just slipped through his brain as if it was a sieve.

They was also a familiar force presence nearby that he could not place. He was sure he had felt it at some point before this mess, but he simply could not place it. He blamed the drug, stripping him from a clear, focused mind.

At least his headache had weakened over the days. Plus he had found the stregth to walk on his own two feet.

 _"Positive thoughts are important when you are in a hopeless situation, Anakin."_ Anakin smiled as he remembered one of Obi-Wan's lectures. Were was his master anyway? Anakin tired to communicate through their bond, but it felt fragile as if they hadn't used it in a long time. He had not the needed concentration to reignite it, as felt his focus already stray to his tally chart he had carved into the far wall.

17 meals, he wondered how many days that meant. That would depend on how regularly he received his meals a day. Perhaps it has been a little over a week or 17 days. Anakin shrugged. He did not know. However, he would like to know when the next one was coming. He was hungry. As if on cue his stomach gurgled.

Sighing he began to pace the cell he was in. It had become one of his favourite activities since he had woken up in front of Palpatine. After some time he became distracted by a faded splodge on the floor. How did it get here?

He was tired and hungry. He should get some eyes shut. Perhaps he remembered his vision this time around.

He was awakened by the guards with a bucket of ice cold water. Sputtering, he drew in heavy breaths. A few slips of his dream had remained. Screams, heat, death... Nothing. Anakin was exhausted and wet and cold. He shook his head. What had happened again?

"Get up." A guard commanded roughly. Where had the guards come from? They really resembled his stormtroopers.

He felt the familiar injection prick his tender skin, where they had already injected him for... he glanced at the wall... 12 times. He needed to record his 13th injection on the wall. The guards stopped him.

"You are coming with us." They informed him. Well that was a first. They even secured his hands behind his back. Did they think he would run for it? As much as he wanted to, he probably would not have been able to do it. This drug really did its job.

At least they did not drag him this time. He was able to walk by himself. As the guards led him through the hallways, he felt that particular force presence coming towards him. As they rounded a corner, Anakin stopped dead in his tracks.

"Padmé." He breathed.

He could not believe his eyes. Only meters before him stood his Padmé, a prideful scowl graced her features. Behind her stood a fiery redhead, that pushed her in Anakin's direction.

His appearance confused her. She looked at him as if she did not recognise him.

He felt as if gravity had shifted. It pulled him towards her. Hands tried to hold him back, but he pushed the offenders away with the force.

"Padmé, you are okay." He felt his eyes sting. He couldn't believe it. She took an uncertain step back. Anakin felt cold. "What's wrong, Pad..."

Before he could register it, he was choking against the wall. Desperately he tried to use the force again, but he could not focus on anything else but her. He stretched his hands towards her. He needed to touch her. To ascertain that he was not hallucinating.

The redhead was furious. "You worthless troopers. Keep the prisoner under control."

"Yes, maam!" They saluted set their blasters to stun and shot Anakin. The last thing he felt that he was hitting the floor and seeing Padmé's scared, confused gaze on him.

When he awoke again, he found himself strapped to a metal block. He was standing with his feet shoulder wide apart. His arms were outspread. He could not move an inch since his feet and wrists were shackled to the block. Massive cable tubes were connected to the block and Anakin felt as if he had become a part of this whole energy circuit.

In fact, a small amount of energy was running through him right now, making him feel agitated. This felt way to similar to that time in that white, cold room.

He heard an automated voice announcing that the target was locked. Target? Anakin felt his panic rising and tried to remember what had happened in that room. They put energy through him and talked a lot about amplifying the energy source.

 _"… energy level has risen by 304%… Calculating needed power for planetary destruction... judging by brain activity subject can withstand needed energy level... was a success."_ That had been the words he remembered after that awful energy burst. His brow furrowed. Then his eyes grew wide as an idea whispered manifested.

It couldn't be true. Anakin thought. But it made so much sense.

He was their catalyst. They needed a huge amount of energy, they could not possibly create in a short time, so they needed a catalyst, which would rise the energy level to the desired level.

Why would they need so much energy so fast. It was dangerous and the only purpose Anakin could think of was...

"Launching in 60, 59,…"

… a weapon. Anakin was hyperventilating. No, he did not want to part of it. He did not want to be responsible for planetary destruction. He shuddered remembering the white man. He needed to get out of here. He began to summon the force in desperation and tugged on his restraints.

"51, 50, Initiating energy transfer."

All of the sudden he lost full control of his body and the force as masses of energy entered his body. He heard agonized screams. His head was pounding, it was too loud. Someone stop that screaming. But there was noone else here. He was the one screaming, he realized, when the energy stopped and was transferred somewhere else. Another burst came. His head was spinning. He saw black.

He blinked. It was gone. Had he lost conscious? The next energy burst came. And the next.

"18, 17..."

Anakin whimpered. His whole body was only upright because of the shackles. Why was the room spinning. He felt sick, cold and was shivering. _Please make it stop!_ Another burst of energy.

When his head was clear again, he registered the smell of vomit and he tasted blood. He did not feel his body anymore.

"10, 9, 8..."

His mind was floating in the force. There was all this energy around him.

"7, 6, 5..."

He was part of that energy, he was one with this whole station.

"4, 3, 2..."

He felt Padmé's force signature kilometres above him. It was different from Coruscant. It felt more like a coiled sping than the calming lakes of Naboo. She was devastated and desperate about something. He wanted to help her and be by her side.

"1, …"

The agony was back again. His screams tore his throat apart. It felt as if there were millions of little bombs inside his cells. Another idea flashed through his mind. Midichlorians... It all made sense. That's why Palpatine needed him.

"0"

Anakin did not think it would have been possible, but the agony increased tenfold, hundretfolds no even more. He felt them. No, he was part of them. Every single one of them.

 _Screams_  
Where was his daddy? He clutched his plush bantha to his chest. Everyone around him was screaming. He cried. "Daddy!" And then there was..

 _Heat_  
"Cassie, duck." She curled to a small ball in the corner of their kitchen. The planet rumbled under her feet. It was so hot, she was melting. A shockwave followed next and then there was...

 _Death_  
They saw the green beam heading towards them. "Bail!" His wife screamed. He embraced her and then there was...

 _Nothing._

* * *

He was back in his cell. Unresponding, he had not even move an inch. He just sat there staring wide eyed at the wall. He had stopped recording the meals and injections. He wanted all of it to stop.

Because of him they had died. He had failed. He had made the launch possible that extinguished an entire planet. He and his impossibly high midichlorian count had costed billions of lifes.

 _I always wanted Vader to be the one to bring forth death and fear in the galaxis. You may have turned down my offer, but I turned you into that being anyway._ Palpatine laughed in his mind.

The door to his cell opened again. With dead eyes he observed the guard. _Probably here to force feed me again. I don't care._

"Get up."

Anakin froze. "No." He whispered hoarsely. He began shaking and crawled into the far coner of his cell.

"I said, get up, Jedi-scum." He strode to Anakin and lifted him up by his arms. Feebly, Anakin tried to get out of his grip. But it was no use. He should have eaten, he was so weak right now. He could not even put up a fight. "Not again. Please. Don't put me in there again."

The guard said nothing and dragged him through the hallways.

"Stop." Anakin whispered.

They did not stop.

"I don't want that, please." Anakin begged, as his panic was rising with every step. He looked around in panic, looking for a way out. But he was trapped, captured, broken.

"NO!" He screamed loudly.

"Shut your trap." The guard growled. "Or else we will stun you again."

The thought of electricity alone made Anakin stop. Flashbacks entered his mind.

There was Nash, who had been making supper, when he died. Riah had been visiting her old mother Utan. And Naiad, Sadon and Ava had been playing a game of hide and seek.

They all died sceaming, burning. More deaths flashed before his inner eye, as he grew more and more desperate. Then they arrived in the circulat room with the deathyl device.

His mind was blank, as they held him against that cursed block of metal.

A comlink was buzzing.

"It seems as if the Rebels are going to try something." Someone said.

Another one chuckled. "They are just pissing their pants because we set course for their base."

Anakin noticed another one at a control panel. He pressed a button and Anakin was shackled to the block again. Anakin was shaking, his breaths were uneven. "Please." He begged.

The guards looked at him and laughed. "Well, everything here is in order. Let's get out of here, before they activate the energy inputs."

They left him alone with the memories of so many deaths and the knowledge that there would be even more.

Anakin could not believe it was happening again. "Please, Force, whoever is out there. Stop this madness."

There was no response. The Force had forsaken its Chosen One. Anakin wanted to laugh at the irony. It was just like the last time. The automated voice, the pain, the energy bursts. This time Anakin tired to shut himself out. He did not want to experience billions of deaths again. Nothing there was nothing and he was nothing. He breathed in and out. He could do this.

Then he heard a deafening explosion. They had not lauched, yet. Why would there be an explosion? Reluctantly Anakin stretched his senses. There was someone nearby! This person had a strong force presence. Anakin did not dare to hope, but he focused everything he had for one message.

 _Help. Make it stop._

He felt reluctance from this person. Anakin's hope were already crashing but then he felt the presence coming nearer.

It was a young man. Dressed in an orange flight suit. He was wearing a pilot's helm. A pilot? The pilot was frozen, as he inspected Anakin's rugged form.

They did not have the time for that. Anakin thought as another jolt of energy passed through him leaving him even weaker than before. "Help."

The pilot was shaken out of his frozen state and was asking about the controls. Anakin directed him him to the control panel he saw the guard using before. There was hope for him and all these lifeforms that would be terminated in the next minutes.

The pilot was fiddling with the controls.

"It's asking for a password!"

Anakin's hope vanished. He felt cold again. Palpatine... That monster. With his twisted sense of humour it was probably something that Anakin hated with his whole being. Then an idea began to form in his mind. The Force was suggesting it showing him memories.

"Va... der... Try it. "

What else was there to loose? He did not know if he should feel surprised or relieved when he felt his body crashing on the cold floor. Thank the force. He was free. The people were save for now.

Coughing he tried to get up, but he was still too weak. Soon this room would explode. That pilot needed to get out of here.

Suddenly, he was up again. He was being dragged around again. First, he thought it was a guard and tried to struggle, but then he recognised the pilot. He navigated them through the rubble of a wall towards a X-Wing.

The young pilot used the Force to get them inside the cockpit. So he was a force-user? Anakin was losing conscience fast.

He noticed they were crammed into the tight space of the one seat cockpit. It was uncomfortable, but for the first time since he awoke on the Death Star, Anakin felt warm again and slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Okay. That was it! The ending may be a little rushed, but I hope you forgive me. I was just too excited to post it!**

 **Leave a review, if you liked it or hated it. :D**


	3. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Yeah! I am back! Thank you for your support, guys.**

 **Now, I am proud to present Chapter Three: Awakening**

* * *

When Luke had landed in the hangar, the elation around him was tangible. Despite his exhaustion and the crammed space he was in he became infected with the happy atmosphere. The rebels cheered loudly, when the cockpit was opened.

Squeezing out of the cockpit was a little awkward, but the man was still unconscious. Luke was a little worried since the man's breathing had become shallower as Luke neared the base. Looking down into the cockpit, Luke noticed how winded the man looked. Dark circles around his eyes contrasted strongly with the man's unnatural pale complexion.

"Luke! You did it!" Luke was interrupted in his thoughts, when he felt Han's hand on his shoulder pulling him down to the ground of the hangar for a joyful embrace.

On his other side Princess Leia latched on his arm and also joined them in their hug. "I'm so glad you came back!"

All around him rebels patted his shoulder proudly and cheered loudly about Luke's and the other pilots' success. In his periphery vision he saw Threepio chatting with Artoo animately.

Then Luke caught sight of the medical team he had requested. "I got a prisoner of the Empire in the cockpit. He isn't looking too well."

The medics nodded and proceeded to his fighter. A man had ascended the ladder and looked into the cockpit with a calculating look. With the help of two medical droid they had extracted the unconscious man from Luke's fighter and transferred him to a medical capsule.

"Prepare a full body scan." The medic ordered and left the hangar with the man Luke rescued.

Satisfied that his recuee was taken care of Luke redirected his focus back on his two hands who were at his sides.

"Who was that?" Han asked confused. Leia just stared into the direction the medic team had taken off to with a contemplating look.

Luke just shrugged. "I found him with the catalyst. They were using him for something, for what I'm not sure."

Han seemed suspicious. "You are sure he is not one of them."

Luke nodded confidently.

Han just sighed. "I hope you are right."

"Luke is right." Leia interrupted with a worried look. "I think I saw him in custody on the Death Star, too. He was quite confused and called me Padmé."

Han and Luke were surprised by this statement. "He will be alright."

Leia just nodded absentminded. "Let's go Luke. You must be exhausted and there is someone here, who would like to see you."

Luke looked at her with a questioning glance. "Who?"

Leia just laughed. "Let's just say an old friend woke up. A very, very old friend."

Luke needed a few seconds to understand her underlying message, then his face brightened. "Ben? He is awake?"

Princess Leia nodded with a bright smile.

"Did you hear that Han? Old Ben is awake!" Luke shouted in excitement.

"Kid, I'm standing right next to you." Han stated and went into the direction of the medical bay. "What are you waiting for?"

"Wait!" Leia stopped them. "First there is something you should know. The medics just confirmed it. Master Kenobi will never walk again."

When the three of them arrived in the medical wing, it was in an uproar. Multiple instruments were hovering in the air and spinning around uncontrolled. Medical personnel were hurrying hectically from A to B, while shouting orders.

"Sedate the patient."

"It's no use, we can't go near him."

"I'm sorry. Please stop this! Leave me alone!"

"We need security here!"

For a moment the trio stood at the door perplexed. Then Leia took command. "What is going on here?"

"Princess Leia!" A medic shouted relieved. "A patient who has just come in. He is disoriented and hallucinating. Also after we counteracted some drugs in his system he started displaying these strange... powers."

Luke was speechless watching the floating instruments with awe. "It's the force." He whispered astonished.

Leia turned around to face him just ducking in time when a random instrument flew towards her head. "Did you just say the force? Is that man you brought in a Jedi or our enemy?"

Luke shrugged still amazed at what he was seeing and... feeling. He had not noticed before but the man's force signature felt empowering. It was distressed, disoriented and panicked, the essence however felt so warm. Luke could not help but smile and stare at his surroundings.

A door to their right swished open and Luke's smile grew even wider. Old Ben was sitting in a hover chair looking a little worse to wear but he was alright.

"Master Kenobi! You shouldn't be out of bed yet and... What is happening here?" A medical droid stated as he followed his charge into the room.

"Old Ben!" Luke shouted delighted but Ben only had eyes for the man thrashing around in the middle of the room. Ben looked as if he could not believe his eyes. His mouth was agape and were those tears?

Luke saw Ben whispering something before he took off into the chaos of shouting medics and floating medical instruments. Luke was about to stop him fearing for his teacher but Ben maneuvered to the man without difficulty.

When Ben's hand touched the man's forehead something amazing happened. Suddenly, everything was still. Even the medics stopped dead in their tracks.

"Calm down, my very young Padawan. You are safe here. No one here wishes you harm." Old Ben whispered reassuringly to the man who was breathing unevenly.

Luke was the first to move towards the pair. The man was blinking, trying to get his bearings. He shut them quickly and started whimpering slightly. His hand groped around aimlessly until it found Ben's. "Ma... ster... I... sorry." He slurred.

"Shh, it's alright. Sleep now." Ben whispered. Luke could feel the force suggestion accompanying these words. It was as if all strength left the man's body. "Plea... se... stay, Mas...ter."

Shakily Old Ben squeezed the man's hand. "You are safe. Don't worry."

After their exchange it was silent for a while. A medic dared to approach the centre of the room. "Is he safe for treatment now?"

Old Ben just nodded and turned around. "Luke! I did not see you there."

Luke smiled. "Yeah. I noticed. It is good to see you Ben."

Ben just chuckled and glanced towards the man. "It does seem like a good time for reunions."

"Do you know him, General Kenobi?" Leia asked from behind them.

Ben nodded. "Yes, I did. A long time ago. However, we should take this discussion to a more private setting."

With this Ben turned his hover chair around and headed for the exit. Luke, Leia and Han followed him. Behind them they left the mysterious, but calm man in the capable hands of the medics.

* * *

Anakin had been swimming in and out of consciousness for days. The first thing he became aware of was his throbbing headache. Trying to open his eyes, he only saw white blinding lights. Panic gripped his heart. He was back at that awful place. The white walls, the coldness and oh the pain. He needed to calm down, he needed to focus.

Drawing in a calming breath, he was amazed that it worked. For the first time in weeks, he had a clear mind again. And with a clear mind came the memories.

He had lost against Palpatine. He was used as a means to destroy a whole planet. He... killed billions of people.

Hyperventilating he clawed at the force to find peace again, but more and more memories assaulted his mind. Memories that were not his own he recognized it now, but memories of the dying people of Alderaan. He was drowning in the screams and the pain.

Groaning, Anakin held his head. "Stop it!" He shouted.

Someone had entered his room.

"I'm sorry!" Anakin sobbed as the deaths he caused flashed before his closed eyes. "Stop!"

Then he felt a familiar presence and he latched on it with all his might. Master!

Anakin. Calm down. You are safe here. He heard his master's voice echoing in his mind. Let me help you.

Obi-Wan was Anakin's beacon in the dark flood of memories. Together they released the swirl of memories and pain into the force. After Anakin had calmed down, he began to notice slight differences in Obi-Wan's force signature. It felt older, wiser, but also dimmed.

With Obi-Wan at his side, Anakin tried to open his eyes once more. "Take your time, Anakin. You were unconscious for five days."

Groaning Anakin opened his eyes again. This time the whiteness around him did not disturb him as it had before since Obi-Wan was here. He was safe from Palpatine. Blinking, he waited patiently for his eyes to grow accustomed to the bright lights. After some seconds, he was able to make out blurred forms around him. Anakin tried to sit up but fell back on his mattress shaking from exhaustion.

"Ugh. Why am I so weak, Master?" Anakin asked and began coughing.

"The medics were not able to pinpoint the source of your weakness, but I believe it has something to do with the fact that your force presence is quite erratic." Obi-Wan explained. "We found you on the Death Star near the catalysm."

Anakin sighed and concentrated on returning his strength. "Yeah..." He began trying to sit up again. This time with the help of Obi-Wan he succeeded. His vision was still blurred and he blinked to get rid of it. He leaned against the wall and felt a glass of water pressed into his hands. "Thanks."

Anakin took a gulp of the fresh water and savoured the feeling of the cold liquid against his dry and parched throat. "Ah. This feels nice. I was drugged and I could not focus on well anything..." Anakin coughed and spilled some water, so Obi-Wan took the glass from him again. "But they talked a lot about midichlorians. I think they used mine to power up their... their..."

Anakin's breath hitched and he began shaking again. "Weapon." His eyes became unfocused as his mind wandered to those memories. "It's my fault." Anakin whispered defeated.

He was about to shut down again, when he felt Obi-Wan squeezing his shoulder. "Anakin, you are not at fault. Do you understand me?" Obi-Wan sounded very worried like at that time when Dooku had cut of his arm.

"You don't understand, Obi-Wan." Anakin whispered hoarsely. "I killed them. It was my fault."

"Who?"

Anakin paused, trying to calm down as the memories resurfaced again. "The Alderiaans. All of them." He whispered.

Obi-Wan was shocked, he felt this through the force. The already unstable walls around his minds began to crumble. "I'm so sorry." He cried.

Obi-Wan could not help it anymore and embraced his former apprentice. He was shaking and crying like the little boy he used to be, when he had just arrived at the Temple and realised how homesick he was. Obi-Wan patted Anakin's back soothingly. "It is not your fault, Anakin. Do you understand?"

Anakin was still shaking in his arms.

"You are as much as a victim as them. I know you and you would never hurt innocent people willingly. Anakin, listen." His former Padawan calmed down slightly. "This is Sidious's fault."

They sat like this for another ten minutes. Obi-Wan whispering soothing declarations into Anakin's ears, while the Chosen One calmed down enough to see some truth to his Master's word.

"Still, if it wasn't for me they would still be alive." Anakin stated as he rubbed his eyes. His vision had returned somewhat. "Sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Anakin. I am sure Sidious would have found another way to kill all of these people. He just likes to see you in pain."

Anakin was silent at these words. "You are right, Master. But I still have to live with this guilt and the memories." Anakin looked at his master again and froze. "Master... You... You are old! Your hair is grey!"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Time does that to man with hair."

"The way you look like, you should be glad you have some left." Anakin joked and chuckled slightly but it did not reach his eyes. "What happened?"

Obi-Wan paused. "I believe you have been in some kind of stasis, maybe you were frozen in carbonite?"

Anakin clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "How long?"

"19 years." Obi-Wan stated solemnly, knowing how much this was going to affect Anakin.

Anakin stared at his former Master wide eyed. "19 years?!"

Obi-Wan just nodded giving Anakin time to sort his thoughts.

"I... When... But..." Anakin stared at his lap. The question, that had been on his mind since he woke up, was burning on his lips waiting to be spoken. Taking a deep breath he gathered his courage. "Padmé?"

Obi-Wan sighed. He had hoped to avoid this subject but he could not hide this from his former Padawan. "Anakin, I'm sorry."

Anakin had thought he felt bad before, but right now his world was crashing down around him. He was empty and cold. The wetness around his eyes had returned, but he did not notice. In fact he did not notice anything.

"How did she...?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan worried about his hollow tone.

"It was Sidious. After you... turned him down, he was furious. He issued Order 66 to terminate all Jedi and became Emperor. There was nothing we could do to stop him. Since you were nowhere to be found, I stopped at Padmé's hoping to find you there. Imagine my surprise when she told me everything."

Obi-Wan chuckled hoping to rise some kind of emotion in Anakin. It did not work.

Sighing he continued. "We had to escape from Coruscant. Padmé was very stressed out and it only became worse, when her water broke. I do not believe I was more nervous in my whole life. It was just me, Threepio and Artoo with Padmé but somehow we managed."

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory, when he felt Anakin's gaze on him.

"She did die in childbirth, then? Just like in my dream." Anakin stated, looking like the broken man he was.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "She didn't."

This shook Anakin out of his dazed state. "She didn't?"

"It was an assassin. The right hand of Sidious. It was one of her initiation tests to proof herself to her cursed Sith Master."

"Sidious." Anakin growled in anger. "I hate him. He destroyed everything I hold dear! I will end him!"

Obi-Wan put a calming hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I understand your anger, Anakin, but please stay the man Padmé loved. Your righteous nature was very precious to her, don't cloud it with revenge and hate. It's what made the galaxy as dark as it is now."

It took Anakin some minutes to calm himself. He knew that Obi-Wan was right. He had even promised Padmé had he would never out of hate before he had taken off to face the Chancellor. It was the last promise he had made to her and he would be damned if he did not keep his word. However, it was still hard.

"I'll be okay." Anakin informed him. "I just need time."

Obi-Wan look at him uncertainly. "If you ever need me, just call."

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan just sighed and turned his hover chair around to get out.

"Master?" Anakin asked confused. "Why... what happened to you?"

"Oh this?" Obi-Wan stopped and turned to face Anakin again. "I recently got into a fight with Sidious's apprentice. Seems like my old age caught up and I will be stuck in this chair."

Anakin looked troubled. "I'm sorry, Master."

"What's with you and apologizing today?" Obi-Wan chuckled. "I don't remember you ever being keen on giving apologies. It's not your fault, Anakin."

"Thank you, Master." Anakin whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded and added in an afterthought. "Oh! You also have two visitors, who are quite eager to meet you."

At Anakin's questioning glance, Obi-Wan elaborated with a smile. "Your children of course."

After a shocked silence Anakin asked with his voice barely concealing his happiness. "She is okay? Wait did you just say children, as in plural?"

This time Obi-Wan laughed out loud. The look on Anakin's face was just too funny. "Congratulations, Anakin, you are father to twins."

* * *

 **Hehe. That was a mean cliffhanger ;)**

 **Next time! Skywalker bonding! Luke and Leia discuss the revelation of the identity of Anakin.**

 **Be sure to leave a review! It's free ;)**


	4. Family

The Millennium Falcon had seen better days Luke decided as he helped Han repair his beloved ship. The smuggler had helped the rebellion immensely when he decided against bolting and helping his friend Luke with the destruction of the Death Star.

The space battle had been no child's play and the Falcon had paid for it. Han had been lucky to land it. There was a lot of work to be done and Luke had promised to help his friend.

Chewie was working inside on the software calibrations while Han and Luke were fixing a repulsor that had been hit.

Han was muttering curses under his breath. "Stupid Imps. Looks like I will be needing another replacement."

"You can't fix it?" Luke asked.

"I'm no miracle worker, kid. This repulsor is fried, just adding it to a long lists of spare parts I don't have." Han sighed. "I hope your rebellion will provide me with the funds to fix it or else the Falcon won't be up for flying for a long time."

Luke felt the familiar presence of Leia approaching and tugged at Han's overall. "Care for a break? Leia is here."

Han's brows shot up. "Her Highness? Perfect, I will discuss the financial troubles with her then."

Luke chuckled and got up to meet the Princess, who was also his sister... Luke shook his head, he still couldn't wrap his mind around that.

"Captain Solo. Luke." She greeted them with a nod. After that she smiled and embraced both of them. "How is the Falcon."

Han looked disgruntled at his ship. "She has seen better days. I need to replace a lot."

Leia nodded. "The Alliance will provide you with the necessary funds."

"What brings you here, your Highness? I am sure you didn't com down here just to ask if the Falcon was okay."

Leia took a deep breath and nodded. "You are right, Captain Solo. Actually, I am here to inform Luke that... Yedi Skywalker has woken up."

Luke smiled brightly. "Father is awake? That's great news!"

Han slang an arm around his shoulder. "See there was nothing to worry about!"

Luke laughed. "Can we go to see him? Now?"

"I am not sure if that's such a good idea." Leia stated.

"Don't you want to see him, too?" Luke asked confused. "He would want to see you, too."

Leia shuffled her feet. "I... I have just lost... I mean... I am not sure if I am ready for this." She looked sad with a faraway look in her eyes.

Luke and Han were silent.

After a while Han excused himself and left brother and sister to sort out their family problems.

Luke chided himself. She had just lost her father and now her biological one just pops out of nowhere. She believed Anakin would replace her father.

"I understand, Leia. But give it a chance. The memories you had with your family, they are still part of you. No one thinks you are replacing Bail with Father."

"I don't care what others think, Luke. I just don't think I can accept Yedi Skywalker as my... father, when I don't even know him."

"Okay." Luke couldn't hide his disappointment. "You don't have to. Just show him your support. He's been through a lot."

"I know." Leia bit her lip. "I just fear he will sense my reluctance and this could hurt him."

Luke smiled at her. "He will understand. I am sure. It would hurt him more if you weren't there."

Leia chuckled. "When did you become an expert on Yedi Skywalker, Luke? You only spoke to him when he was delirious."

"It's what the Force tells me." Luke replied easily.

Leia shook her head. "I will go with you."

Luke smiled and hugged his sister. "Thank you. It wouldn't be the same without you."

His sister just rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

* * *

The control panel to the private recuperation room of Anakin Skywalker was by no means extraordinate. It was white with a small holoscreen embedded seamlessly into the plastiplate. There was no access code necessary, as the orange button simply indicated "open".

Leia would only need to press on the button and the door would swish open. However, Leia had stood in front of the door for a good minute now. Her hand was hovering only inches from the button. Yet, she had not pressed it.

Luke was fidgeting slightly beside her. He did not want to force his twin sister into anything and especially not when she was not ready, but he was also anxious to see his father.

He could not really relate his his sister's reluctance to meet with their father. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen had always made it clear, that his father was dead, so he was just glad to finally see him and get to know him.

Leia however had had a dad for her whole life and had lost him only days earlier. Logically, he understood, why she was so hesitant, but Luke's heart could not. So he stood in front of his father's room torn between waiting for his sister to make up her mind again and simply storming inside and see his father.

"Leia?" He asked in hopes of distracting her from her thoughts.

She said nothing, took a deep breath and _finally_ pressed the button. The door swished open and revealed the sight of a tall man with tousled, blond hair and deep blue eyes. His posture was slumped but when he saw the two of them he straightened up unconsciously.

There were profound rings under his eyes, which contrasted strongly with his pale skin. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. These signs of weakness could not stop Luke from thinking of a strong warrior.

It could have been the edge in his eyes or simply his presence, but Luke did not see a defeated man but a strong and proud man in front of him.

Next to him Leia was having similar thoughts and her back straightened. In the back of his mind could not help but compare both. Their presence was similar: strong and simultaneously sad.

The small family regarded each other for a while. _Because that's what they were now…_ Luke felt a small smile tug at his lips. _…family._

That was when the door's timer expired and the door swished closed, leaving the twins staring perplexed at the while door.

* * *

Anakin blinked when the door closed and rubbed his face. He had been entranced by the sight of his children.

His beautiful daughter had stood proudly in front of him and she looked so much like his angel. He had nearly cried then and there.

His kind son gave of the same kindness his late wife had. The familiar smile on his son's lips made his heart beat painfully alive against his ribcage.

The door swished open again. This time his children did not waste time and went into his room. The silence around them was awkward. Neither knew the right thing to say, since words could not express the turbulence of emotions he felt around him.

Anakin shifted in his seat. He felt the urge to stand up and embrace his perfect children but his legs still would not support him and the least thing he wanted was falling in front of his children as a first impression.

It was his son who took the first steps in Anakin's direction he was hesitant at first but nothing stopped him to sit on one of the chairs next to Anakin's bed.

His sister came up behind him cautious and reluctant.

Anakin opened his mouth but did not trust his voice so he closed it again.

After some long minutes in silence his daughter could not stand it anymore. "It's good to see you up."

His son chuckled and added awkwardly. "Yeah, last time we saw you, you didn't look so good."

Anakin groaned. So much for the first impression. "I…" he started but a lump in his throat stopped him. He felt his eyes prickle. _I'm so glad you are alive._ He had wanted to say. Instead he took a deep breath and continued. "I've been in better condition."

"You'll be okay, right?" His son asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine…" Anakin started and noticed his horror that he did not even know the names of his children. Sure, he and Padmé had discussed possible names but they hadn't found the right ones at the time. His breathing shuddered. "I am so sorry. I…"

"You have nothing to apologize for, right, Leia?"

 _Leia_. A jolt went through his whole being. Leia was the name he had preferred most, when he and Padmé were having a playful quarrel about the gender of their baby.

 _"Ani, I know this one will be a boy. He will be our lightbringer." Padmé stroked her protruding belly gently._

 _"I don't know, angel." He with a playful twinkle in his eyes. "I am sure this one will be a strong, independent girl. I can feel it."_

He was cut from his musings when he felt a hand touch his shoulder softly. "Father?"

Anakin looked up to see his children look at him concerned. _Seems we were both right… A boy and a girl._

"Sorry, I just… I remembered something." He told them.

Both accepted this with nod. And there was silence again.

Leia shook her head. "I could use some refreshments. Luke, like the moof-milker he is, is a huge fan of tea, while I prefer a nice cup of stimcaf. Would you like some, too?"

"Hey! Who are you calling a moof-milker? And tea is much more civilized than caf."

Anakin chuckled at the display. "Well, Luke." Anakin tested the name and, Force, it was the perfect name for his son. "I am afraid I have to side with your sister on that one, though I am sure that Obi-Wan would love to chatter about different brewages with you. I never understood why he like that watery, herbal taste."

Luke was looking a bit betrayed but the smile on his sister's face made up for it. She grabbed the service pad, which all patients with bedrest had and typed in her order. "So… one fruity tea, one stimcaf with milk… How do you like your caf?"

"Just the way it is, please."

Leia nodded and send the order to the service station.

"So, how do you know Ben?" Luke asked curiously.

Anakin inclined his head. "Sorry… Who?"

"He is talking about General Kenobi." Leia explained.

"Oh! Obi-Wan. Well he was my Jedi Master. You could say he raised me."

"So, Old Ben is practically our grandfather?" Luke exclaimed surprised.

Anakin chuckled. "Well, more of an Uncle, although… his grey hair is more befitting of a grandfather but he is more of a brother to me."

The door swished open and a service droid came in with three steaming cups on his tray. "Sir, the beverages you requested."

Anakin nodded and used the Force to float the three cups onto the small table beside his bed. "Thank you."

Luke and Leia had observed the floating cups with wide eyes. "You can do that with the Force?" Luke asked excited.

"Yes, but Obi-Wan always chided me for using it for frivolous tasks."

"Can you teach me?" Luke blurted out. "I mean Ben got me started on the basics but I want to learn so much more!"

Anakin nodded. "Of course, I would love to." Anakin turned to Leia. "Are you also interested, Leia?"

She looked at him surprised. "I?"

Anakin furrowed his brow. "You do know, that you are force-sensitive, right?"

Leia shook her head slowly.

"But Obi-Wan should have told you, when he told Luke, right?" Anakin was confused.

"We grew up separated." Luke said softly. "Ben told us after we saved you."

Anakin blinked.

Leia sighed and sipped on her caf. "Luke lived on Tatooine with the Lars family, if I recall right. General Kenobi lived somewhere in the desert."

"Tatooine, huh?" Anakin whispered. "How are Owen and Beru?"

"Dead." Luke supplied. "Stormtroopers burned the homestead while I was with Ben."

"I am sorry, Luke." Anakin put a hand on his shoulders. "They were… good people."

Luke just nodded. "Yeah. I miss them but I am also just glad I got away from that dustball."

Anakin nodded. "I can relate."

They drank their respective drinks for a while in respect for the Lars family.

"So, Leia." Anakin began. "I hope you grew up on a kinder planet."

Leia nodded and barely repressed her hurt. "Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Anakin whispered and Luke looked at his sister with a worried glance. "Perhaps, you are ready to talk about it later. I will be here for some time."

Leia nodded in gratitude and breathed in deeply to regain her composure. "Well. There is something I wanted to ask you."

Anakin looked at her. She seemed a little on edge. "What is it, Leia? You can ask me anything."

And he meant it.

Luke just sipped his tea quietly, while Leia bit her lip nervously. "I don't remember much about our mother." She began and looked into the dark reflecting surface of her stimcaf. "I remember her smile. It was very beautiful. Kind, but...sad. I just…"

Leia looked at Anakin and stopped. Tears ran freely down his cheeks and it seems like he was lost in his memory world for some moments. Then he rubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Sorry." He sniffed slightly.

"Father, if it's too much, just tell us. You can always tell us later." Luke interrupted.

"No." Anakin held up his hand. "I want to."

Luke and Leia were silent as he composed himself.

"You remind me of your mother." He began. "Both of you. Your mother was so kind. She was an angel always helping people, systems the galaxy. Her name was Padmé, she was the senator of Naboo at the time of the Clone Wars, but when I met her she was known as Queen Amidala."

Luke and Leia were entranced as he told them about their mother. He recounted the adventures they had together and tried to put Padmé's love and joy for them in words. Only when his voice had become hoarse from use they had called it a night.

With a blinding smile on his face Luke had hugged his father and wished him a good night. Leia had been more reserved but the her content expression on her face was all he needed from her. They promised to come back tomorrow to tell him about the adventure that world eventually lead to their reunion.

* * *

After his children had left, Anakin's small smile slipped off his face quickly. Although spending time with his children eased the ache, it was still there. His angel was dead. Talking about her had lifted his spirit a little but it came crashing down when he was alone.

He could not grasp the concept of that. Padmè had always been a constant in his life. Sure, his dreams had warned him about her death and a small part of him had already accepted the possibility of Padmé's untimely demise. Her smile, however, still echoed in his mind and her bright, warm presence was still engraved in his memory.

He wanted to remember every moment he had spent with her. He just wanted to hold on to that fading image of his late wife. It was the only thing he had left of his angel. Even after hours of telling tales about Padmé he felt alone. He was desperate to tell the twins all he knew about their mother but it was not enough. No words and no story would ever be enough to describe his wonderful wife.

So he sat like an unmoving statue on his bed staring at the white wall trying to find more than what he had told his children. Instead of a white wall he saw the good and bad times with his wife. When she had come into Watto's junkshop and her presence lit the whole place up like a beacon. Their engagement and their vows. The petty fights over Palo, his worries, when she put herself in danger again and all these happy times, when they were finally reunited after a long time of absence.

He felt regret. So much regret. The memories would not be enough to show Luke and Leia how perfect their mother had been. He should have spent more time with her. It had been too short. He longed for another moment to bask in her presence. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed quietly.

 _Duty comes first, huh? Kriffing duty,_ he thought. That was what had stood between them all the time. If he hadn't become a Jedi and she quit being a senator, they could have had so much more. If Palpatine hadn't been, they could have had led a fulfilling marriage.

They had missed out on so much. Although he would not trade any memory for a much quieter life, he wished that they could have been a normal couple, too. They would have experienced the birth of their children together and awed at their first experiences of the galaxy around them.

Anakin shook in frustration. Another thing he had missed out on. His children were adults now. His age! To him they were not even born, a day ago. So many regrets. He hugged his knees in his grief and let out another wail.

Why did it always have to be he who lost so much? He felt empty and alone. Even Obi-Wan was not the person he knew anymore. His master was old and broken, he could see that much. He lost everything he held dear once and he was of sure he could begin anew.

His world was gone and he did not know if he had the strength to create of another one around himself so soon after losing it all. Without Padmé as a beacon he was lost in the

Sobs wreaked his frame until exhaustion claimed his mind and he fell into blissful unconscious.

That is until the nightmares of death and instant destruction came. Anakin woke up screaming and clawing at his face. Hot, white fires set his brain alight with agony. Breathing heavily, he tried to calm down.

He was alone again, part of that deathly machine, which used him to wipe out an entire planet. He had lost so much and was afraid to lose even more. Always afraid.

Fear leads to the dark side. He remembered Yoda preaching. Palpatine had paved the way perfectly for his fall, he saw. However, his hate for the Sith Lord kept him firmly in the light side of the Force. Anakin would not follow that path, because his love was just too strong.

He would never betray Padmé and Obi-Wan. He would not disappoint his children. He was stronger than that.

So, he slowly released his hate into the Force. He used to hate meditation but now it felt good. He could think clear again. His connection to the Force was not muddled by that dreadful drug anymore.

He was floating in bright colours and for a moment he could just be himself.

He noticed something in the Force something familiar and warm. It embraced him, soothing him when he thought nothing could.

After some time he was okay. A headache remained due to his exhaustion and his body screamed for rest, but the images and the grief still plagued his mind. The soothing presence had erected a cotton like shield around his mind. He felt groggy and exhausted, but also warm and safe.

Blinking, Anakin tried to place this warm presence around him. It was like a lullaby and he was too exhausted to fight against the exhaustion now. His eyelids dropped and he fell asleep again, but this time the warm presence protected him from his inner demons.

The next day, Anakin could have sworn he heard an angelic voice whispering. "Don't give up, Ani. I am here with you."


	5. Standing

Standing

Ben sighed as the sorted the forms and petitions in front of him into neatly organized stacks. The petitions for lifesaving supplies went to the right, mission reports to the right. The financial messes went to the middle and were sorted into individual stacks regarding their status.

He liked putting things in order, he always liked organizing and having things go where they are supposed to go. In this way, he was quite the opposite of his former padawan. With amusement sparkling in his eyes he remembered the chronic state of disarray of Anakin's room. Tools and loose wires had littered the floor and dozens of half-finished projects had lined the walls. Obi-Wan had always wondered how Anakin could find things he looked for in the mess.

Chuckling he remembered the day when he tried to induce some order to the utter chaos that had been Anakin's room. Obi-Wan had organized the wires by colour and settled the tools onto drawers by size. When his former padawan had come back whistling happily from his usual strolls in Coruscant (which he now knew where times he had spent with his wife), Anakin had had a heart attack. Anakin shouted that nothing was at its rightful place, while Obi-Wan countered that there was no right place to begin with.

Obi-Wan had learned over the years that Anakin never did anything the way it was supposed to go. Missions with him were always done in a most unconventional way and Obi-Wan did not even want to start with his private life. Anakin always jumped between tasks and people and places. He was never still and like this was also the state of his mind: Always on the move, thinking, feeling. Always so many feelings.

His former padawan was connected to the Force like no Jedi before him and even Obi-Wan who spent the majority of Anakin's life beside him could not even begin to understand the connection Anakin had with the Force and consequently the whole galaxy.

The events that transpired on the Death Star had deeply affected Anakin. Having been so close to the destruction of billions of lives had Anakin reeling from shock. He was being torn apart from the guilt, Ben could perceive this much from the frayed bond Obi-Wan and Anakin still shared after decades of not using it.

Anakin's soul was painfully stretched from corner of the galaxy to the other and it was a miracle that he had not imploded, yet.

Ben had seen how the strong pillars that had grounded his much too active apprentice had crumbled one after the other: Padmé, Palpatine and Obi-Wan.

He was not the same person Anakin remembered and both had problems falling into the comfortable banter that had come so easy back in the days when he had been Obi-Wan.

Anakin needed new rocks that kept him grounded when the Force decided to start another tornado of live changing events with its Chosen One right in the middle. Right now, Anakin would easily be swept away by the tempest and Ben feared for his former padawan's sanity.

The introduction of his children had calmed Anakin's mind somewhat but it also introduced a new kind of pain to the already battered man. The shock waking up 20 years later was huge. To him the Jedi Order had been destroyed months ago. His children were his age. His wife was gone. His master was an old hermit named Ben.

Ben tried his best to stand beside the man he thought a brother but therein lay another problem. He could not stand. His eyes trailed to a datachip neatly tucked away. In it were the success rates of transplanting artificial legs versus the rate of operating on his spinal cord. Both did not look promising due to many factors like his age and the lack of funds.

Frustrated Ben pushed himself from his desk and navigated his hover chair to the door. He did not want to think about it. First, he decided, he would make sure that Anakin got back to his feet. After he accomplished that he would consider his possibilities of walking again.

* * *

Food, Anakin decided, was not enjoyable. He suffered from malnutrition the droids had diagnosed therefore he was not allowed solid food. How this diagnosis translated into being served grey mush with a distinct taste of potatoes and Kibla Greens. Wincing at the slurry texture Anakin swallowed with great reluctance.

The company, however, was wonderful. His son Luke entered his room some minutes after he had woken up. Luke must have observed him with the Force then, Anakin concluded.

Luke was shining brightly in the Force as he listened eagerly to the stories of his heroic deeds in the Clone Wars. The spark soon engulfed Anakin's mind and he was laughing happily as Luke recounted tales of his adventures as a child.

"Will your sister join us soon?" Anakin asked curiously after Luke finished his story of his first speeder drive, which had nearly resulted in a crash.

A tiny spark of annoyance flashed in the Force. Luke sighed. "No. She is busy with lots of important meetings."

Anakin nodded.

"She is one of the leaders of the Alliance but…" Luke supplied this information hoping that his father would not be too disappointed. He knew his sister was making excuses since she still mourned Bail Organa and he did not like that his sister punished their father by being too busy to see him. Could she not sense how lost his father was?

"I understand."

The silence that followed was a little awkward. Anakin finished his lunch and put the tablet on his nightstand for the droid to gather.

"I…" Luke began but was interrupted by the swish of the door. He turned, hoping his sister had changed her mind.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything?" Ben asked father and son.

"No, Obi-Wan. It's good to see you." Anakin stated and tried to find a comfortable position in his bed. He did not have success.

Ben smiled. "I am surprised to find you still in bed. I remember the healers always had to go through several troubles to keep you confined to your bed."

Luke chuckled at his father's indignation.

"As if you behaved any better than I did. In fact, Vokara Che always despaired when she had you in her care."

"Funny, I cannot seem to recall that." Ben joked lightly.

"This does not surprise me, my very old master."

Ben laughed. "Come. I spoke medical staff, they sanctioned a peaceful stroll through the base."

Anakin sat up straight. "Really? No mind tricks involved?"

"I was called the The Great Negotiator back in the days."

"The Great Negotiator?" Luke asked as Anakin sat at the edge of his bed.

Anakin summoned a pair of white medical slippers to him and put them on. "Obi-Wan was feared by the Separatists for his unique way of negotiating. He was even more dangerous at a negotiating table than on the battlefield."

Slowly, Anakin got to his feet still holding on the bed frame for support. His head was a dizzy because his blood rushed to his feet. After the long period of time where he did not stand on his own it was no surprise.

When he took a step, the room titled suddenly and Anakin swayed dangerously to one side but Luke had already stood up and secured his father.

"Are you alright?" He asked his father concerned.

Anakin just nodded while he tried to balance himself.

"You can always hitch a ride on my lap." Ben joked with mirth in his eyes.

"Shut up, old man." Anakin grumbled and closed his eyes. "I'm stiff from laying around so long. I just need a minute."

Taking a deep breath Anakin summoned the Force to ease into him and strengthen his shaky legs. When he opened his eyes again he saw the other two occupants of the room trying to hold in their giggles. An image of him sitting on Obi-Wan's lap while they hovered through the base slipped past Luke's shields.

"I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you." Anakin shook his head exasperated and loosened Luke's arm from under his shoulders. Taking another step, Anakin was pleased that the room did not tilt again. "Let's go."

Luke and Ben nodded and began their stroll through the base.

Together the three Jedi made a funny picture of a mixture of serenity, elation and authority. Awed whispers followed them on their way through the corridors.

Anakin towered over them protruding not only because of his height but also his commanding aura. He walked with his hands clasped at his back and his gaze was awake as he took in his surroundings. Neither the white hospital grown or the sickly pallor of his skin did nothing abate the image of a strong warrior.

Ben sitting in his hover chair looked like everyone would picture a Jedi. His eyes shone in a calm, wise and light way that instantly resulted in respect and hope. His chin was probed against his palm while he listened to Luke's stories about the Rebels.

Luke was practically skipping ahead showing them the way to the hanger as his father had expressed his curiosity about the new fighters and shuttles he had yet to see. Luke's grin was wide and bright as he and his father discussed the wonders of flight while Ben gave his input about reckless flying.

When they entered the hanger bay, the smells and tinkering sounds visibly relaxed Anakin's posture.

"T-65 X-wing fighters are equipped with a class 1.0 hyperdrive, father."

"Convenient our Deltas needed external hyperdrive rings. What about the speed? With the added weight there has to be some cutbacks."

"It's about 1,000 kph. Without deflector shields."

Anakin nodded. "A bit slower then."

"Yeah, but they come with two proton torpedo launchers and four laser cannons. And what they lack in speed they make up for it in manoeuvrability and resourcefulness."

"After some modifications by me your fighter will soon be on par with the deltas speed. Show me your fighter."

As they neared the red striped fighter, Anakin noticed an all too familiar droid fiddling with the inertia compensator.

"Artoo?" He asked not believing his eyes.

The dome of the astromech swirled around quickly and happy beeps were fiddled as a greeting between two old friends.

Anakin padded the white and blue dome gently.

"I am late?" Anakin chuckled as Artoo informed him about exact seconds of the time he had been absent. "Sorry, buddy. Thank you for looking after Luke."

Artoo chirped his response.

"And Leia, too? Yeah, you deserve that oil bath. I will personally arrange it for you. Tell me about Luke's fighter. I have some great ideas for improvement."

Artoo was happy to oblige and the following discussion left even Luke in the dark what was about to happen to his beloved fighter.

Luke turned to Ben. "They know each other?"

Ben chuckled. "Of course, Artoo was your father's astromech back in the days. He was a present from your mother."

Astonished Luke observed his father demounting with the plating of his fighter while Artoo cleared up any questions Anakin had with his happy binary beeps. He had not seen his father this relaxed, yet.

"I am glad." Luke began.

At Ben's questioning glance, he elaborated.

"He seems so at peace here with the machinery. I never thought he would be this happy."

Ben nodded. "Anakin always loved fixing things. I believe it was his substitution for meditation. He loathes sitting still and mechanics help him release his worries and fears into the force."

"I see." Luke whispered. "Since these two have kidnapped my fighter, I would really appreciate a lesson in proper meditation, if you are still willing to teach me."

Ben looked at Luke and saw the worries and anger Luke had accumulated over seeing his father's pain. "I could also use some nice peace and quiet, young Luke."

The Force around them felt a lot lighter as they left Anakin and Artoo to do their thing.

* * *

That was somewhat shorter than the previous chapter but I updated in a month so that's something.

I really wanted to give you this chapter this year, so yeah. Last chapter in 2016!

 **And please don't forget to to review. They are my motivation and I love reading what you think!**


	6. Massassi tree

Massassi tree

Leia needed a break. Between countless meetings on the base's relocation and sorting the rebels on Yavin IV into taskforces, the young women hardly had time for herself to come to terms with recents events.

For one she had been tortured on the Death Star. However, this experience paled in comparison with the horror she faced afterwards. Leia shuddered as she recalled the exploding mass of debris that had been Alderaan once. Her family had been there, her friends and her people. Leia bit her lip to center herself in the present.

And it was her fault. She thought with barely repressed grief. She had brought that fate onto her planet. It had been her decision to remain strong and fight for a just cause.

She shook her head as she continued to follow a small trail that led through the dense exotic forest that surrounded the base. She needed a quiet place for herself and knew just the place.

The purple barked Massassi tree she had in mind stood at the edge of a small clearing. The clearing burst with bioluminescent orchids, which brightened the shadows bast by the majestic trees. It was her special place. In the last days she had often sat down on the warm rock under the Massassi tree and had pondered on her thoughts and feelings: Alderaan, the death of her parents, her duty, the mysterious pull to Han Solo, the relation to her newfound brother and father.

Leia had always been a private person and kept her feelings close to her heart. She was strong and had to stay strong but she needed her special place to lift the walls she had put around her heart.

Her surprise was great when she arrived at her special place and found it had already become occupied by Anakin Skywalker.

The Jedi Knight knelt between the orchids and was breathing. The rest of him was still, his eyes were closed.

Meditation, then. Leia concluded and went to the rock under the Massassi tree silently.

The last three days had been good to Anakin. While his skin was still pale his face had started to gain some color which lessened the contrast to the diminishing shadows under his eyes. His hair had regained a natural shine and his posture had straitened.

Only the hospital robe which he still wore failed to complete the picture of a proud Jedi Knight.

As Leia continued to observe her biological father she noticed with awe that the clearing responded to the meditating Jedi in its midst.

With each breath he took the flora around Anakin shifted slightly towards him and with each exhale the flowers and trees bent in the other direction. To Leia it felt like the whole clearing was part of Anakin and so was he.

This was the first time Leia began the grasp the concept of the Force. The galaxy was like a still body of water and the Force made it move. These movements pushed beings into certain directions towards a path they could slightly steer but they could not change its direction just like the pulses in this clearing pushed and pulled the plants into a certain direction.

Small beings were swept away by the ripples, some beings pushed along their own chosen path and some were the cause of these ripples. People like Anakin Skywalker or her brother.

As Leia contemplated this revelation Anakin surfaced from his meditation and the clearing became still before the natural winds pushed the trees into one direction again.

Leia was a little startled and embarrassed when she felt the deep blue eyes of Anakin regarding her. "I am sorry." She said after finding her voice. "I don't want to disturb you."

Anakin just smiled. "Don't worry. You were hardly disturbing me. In fact your presence is quite soothing although you seem a bit stressed?"

Leia sighed. "There is just so much to consider with the relocation. I want to find the solution where everyone benefits the most from."

Anakin regarded her knowingly. "It's never easy to find the perfect solution. When I was a general on a Jedi cruiser during the Clone Wars, I had to make decisions which would lead to the deaths of my subordinates. The only thing you can do is minimizing the damage."

Leia was silent for a while. "What did you do when the casualties were too high? When the price for victory was just too high?"

Anakin sighed and closed his eyes. Then he stood up and went over to Leia. He sat down next to her rock on the ground. He leaned against the purple bark and had a far away look in his eyes as he stared at the glowing orchids.

"I wish I knew the answer to that." Anakin sighed and added in a bitter voice. "Keep fighting, I guess. Don't let their death be in vain. But that doesn't make it easier. Death is final. Even if you pour your whole being into it there is nothing you can to to keep your loved ones from dying."

"My dad used to tell me that it is our duty to keep them in our hearts so that they can continue fighting alongside us."

Anakin smiled and looked up to the sky. "I like that. The Jedi say there is no death but the Force. I never used to think that way but believing that they surround us and guide us... makes you feel less alone, right? Although it is quite creepy."

Leia laughed a bit at the joke. Then father and daughter were silent again each lost in their thoughts.

After a while Anakin broke the silence. "Leia, would you tell me about your childhood? I know, it's probably none of my business, but still... I am so sorry that I and... that we were not there for you and Luke. I already failed as a father. I couldn't protect... I just... I just want to know if you were at least... happy."

Leia did not respond.

"If you don't want then that's okay, I shouldn't have..."

"No, it's okay." She interrupted. "It's just fresh. Their death... wasn't easy for me. And first things first, you are not a failure as a father. Luke is shining like a star since you have been awake."

Anakin nodded but kept silent.

"It's more difficult for me I don't want to replace my dad and I know that's not fair to you since you have no intention of doing that. Still, they have just died and I can't help feeling that way."

"Take your time." Anakin said. "Luke is very much like your mother in that regard. Always happy to welcome someone new into his personal circle. I am afraid that private nature came from me. Sorry."

Leia chuckled. "That's nothing to be sorry about. I think it's part of my charm. To answer your initial question, I had a great childhood. Mum and dad spoiled me rotten."

"Like a princess?" Anakin joked.

Leia giggled. "Hey, just to be fair. As Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan it kind of comes with the job description."

She was enjoying talking with Anakin. The slight banter came very easy and Leia was already prepared to counter Anakin's snip, when she noticed that he had become deathly pale. His hands griped his knees painfully while his eyes were lost in memories.

Leia grew concerned. "Anakin? Are you alright?"

She got up from her rock and knelt in front of the shaking man. She shook his shoulders. "Anakin, please. You are scaring me."

This seemed to pull him from his thoughts as his eyes latched on her brown eyes.

"I am sorry." He croaked. "It was my fault."

Leia was confused. "What? I don't understand."

"Alderaan." He began sobbing. "I killed them all. The fire... the heat... the screams. It was everywhere, Death was everywhere, I was everywhere."

Leia needed some time to sort out the ramblings of the clearly grief-stricken man. Then she understood where he was coming from. The reports had stated that Anakin had been an integral part of the weapon system of the Death Star. But guilt on this level? Anakin behaved as if he had killed her people personally and not as an unwilling part of the weapon.

"Anakin, please, calm down. You are not at fault, you did not push that button. You were helpless to stop them, but that does not make you guilty of killing them. Do you understand?"

"I might as well have pushed that button." Anakin whispered. "It makes no difference. My whole being was that beam, I was death. I felt them."

Leia crinkled her brow. "I don't understand. You felt them? Please, explain this to me."

Anakin took a deep breath. "That weapon... they needed an immense amount of power. So much, that the relays would not be able to set free in such a sort timeframe. I..."

Anakin griped his left arm so much that he began to o shake. "Midiclorians are what gives Jedi access to the Force and the Imperial researchers found out that Midiclorians could amplify energy in a manner that the Death Star would be able to destroy planets."

Anakin took a deep breath and chuckled bitterly. "Now guess, who is the man with the highest Midiclorian ever measured? Right, that's Anakin Skywalker."

Leia was horrified as she drew the connection. When Anakin was meditating it seemed as he was part of the clearing. Did that mean he had been connected to every living being on Alderaan as they were eradicated.

Leia felt tears on her cheek as she looked at the defeated man. "You felt it?"

Anakin just nodded and buried his face in his hands.

Leia took a shuddering breath and asked the question that had been lingering in her mind since Alderaan's destruction. Still she hesitated. She did not want to cause Anakin more grief. But he was already remembering and she needed to know.

"Was it quick?" She asked quietly.

First Anakin's gaze was uncertain but then it cleared and became focused. "It... Nobody suffered... There was only half a minute to register what was about to happen and noone had quite understood what was about to happen..."

Leia grasped his hand to encourage him. "Quite a lot were with family as it was early evening. Bail and Breha stood together in each others arms as they saw that beam. Then... It was just a fragment of a second there was unbearable heat and then nothing. I... Podoo... Leia, I am sorry. I just..."

Gently, she cupped his face and she stared into his eyes to convey her sincere gratitude.

"This means a lot to me. No suffering and they were not alone. I could not have hoped for more." Leia stated gently and after some consideration she added. "Thank you, father, for being with my family and people in their darkest moment."

"But... I don't deserve..." Anakin took deep breaths to calm himself.

"There was nothing, nothing you could have done. This is not your fault. You did not kill anyone on Alderaan that day."

The fierce expression in Leia's eyes were such a strong echo of Padmé's expression that Anakin could not help but consider what his daughter had just said. Her words washed his self doubt and fears away. His daughter had even thanked him for being there. He took a deep breath and began to see his involvement from an outside perspective. His daughter was right, he should not feel guilty. He should carry their hopes and dreams with him and fight for a free galaxy.

"There will not be another tragedy like Alderaan's again." Anakin promised. "We will stop the Empire. I will fight with everything I can give so that everyone is free to follow their dreams."

Leia smiled brightly at his announcement, stood strong like the Massassi Tree next to her and offered Anakin her hand. "Together as family."

"I like the sound of that." Anakin took her hand and stood straight and grounded.


End file.
